Rolling boy asakiku fanfic
by nuriakriqued
Summary: summary: en el fic, kiku es un nuevo estudiante del intitulo las fuerzas del eje, y nada mas llegar, a parte de hacer amigos, también se topará con abusones que lo irán atormentando durante el curso, es una típica historia sobre bulling basada en la canción rolling girl de hatsune miku pero yo lo e inventado a mi manera por lo cual no tiene el mismo argumento que la canción,
1. Capítulo 1

summary:

en el fic, kiku es un nuevo estudiante del intitulo las fuerzas del eje, y nada mas llegar, a parte de hacer amigos, también se topará con abusones que lo irán atormentando durante el curso, es una típica historia sobre bulling basada en la canción rolling girl de hatsune miku pero yo lo e inventado a mi manera por lo cual no tiene el mismo argumento que la canción, yo solo cogi una idea como referencia, todo lo demás me lo inventé yo, resumiendo, arthur se acaba enamorando de kiku, el forma parte del grupo de abusones que se meten con el, de ahi viene que sea una relación dificil, ambos son de clubes distintos y harán lo posible para estar juntos.

aclaratorias:

he usado la versión Gakuen, participa la pareja GerIta en segundo plano ya que es mi segunda pareja favorita :D, y por supuesto aparecen mas personajes de hetalia ya que es un instituto) el fic esta basado en la canción de rolling girl de miku hatsune de vocaloid.

este es mi primer fanfic así que sean buenos please ;/;

Kiku honda, estudiante de 17 años, inicia el instituto en la academia de "Las fuerzas del eje", entra en clase y se presenta formalmente ante los demás alumnos.  
>Todo ocurre como un día normal y corriente, pasando las horas en clase estudiando, el es un chico muy estudioso y formal centrado en el trabajo.<br>Entre el descanso de clases, mientras Kiku organiza sus trabajos, un chico con aire despreocupado y feliz de la vida, pelo castaño con un pelito rizado hacia arriba se le acerca:  
>-Ciaooo! Veee- -dijo el chico- encantado de conocerte, me llamo Feliciano. Tú eras Kiku cierto?<br>-Eh? Ah, esto... si. - le respondió Kiku algo incomodo al no estar acostumbrado a relacionarse con mucha gente-  
>-Jejeje no me tengas miedo hombre! No te voy a comer. Oh! Espera un momento -se gira- eeeyy! Lud! Ludwig! Ven!<br>Se acerca un chico alto musculoso y pelo rubio peinado hacia atrás, ojos azules y gafas:  
>-Qué quieres? - dijo él-<br>-Presentate al chico nuevo veee, se amistoso. -le respondió-  
>-Oh.. no se preocupen por tanta molestia. - le respondió kiku-<br>-Tranquilo no es molestia alguna, yo me llamo Ludwig en un placer – le dijo- lo que pasa es que Feliciano es muy molesto a veces.  
>-Eh! No seas tan malo juuu, así es como tratas a tu novio? - le dijo él-<br>-Shh... no lo digas en voz alta tonto! - le susurró-  
>-Sois pareja? - le preguntó Kiku-<br>-Jeje, si claro, pero le da vergüenza admitirlo, veee.  
>-Ludwig se pone rojo de vergüenza- ejem.. bueno eso no le interesa a nadie, mejor hablemos de otra cosa vale?<br>-malo! -infla mofletes-  
>-Kiku suelta una pequeña sonrisa-<br>-bueno, si necesitas algo cuenta con nosotros, tenemos un club que hemos creado nosotros, nos especializamos en las bellas artes, pintura, escultura, etc... te apuntas? Así estaremos todos juntos. - le dijo Feli-  
>-Eh.. bueno yo... no sé... - dijo Kiku algo confuso-<br>-Venga porfi! - le suplica-  
>-Bueno... vale, acepto.<br>-Yahooooo! Que guay! Pues ven a la sala del club a la hora del almuerzo vale? Esta en el segundo piso, lo encontrarás fácilmente tiene un cartel con el nombre de "Axis powers".  
>-Entendido. -asintió-<br>Llega la hora del almuerzo y Kiku se dirige hacia el segundo piso, durante el camino se topa con un grupo de chicos un tanto sospechosos y no parecían muy amistosos:  
>-Hey! Tú! - le grita uno de los chicos-<br>-Eh? -Kiku se gira-  
>-Eres el chico nuevo, cierto?<br>-Esto... si...  
>-Mmm.. parece un chico bien criado de buena familia. - le susurró un a otro del grupo-<br>*Kiku se quedó callado sin decir nada*  
>-Chicos revisadle la mochila y demás. - dijo el líder del grupo-<br>Empiezan a revisarle todos sus objetos personales:  
>-Por favor dejadme en paz no tengo nada. - dijo kiku gritando-<br>-Calla! -uno de ellos le pega una bofetada y le tira al suelo-  
>-Kiku intenta incorporarse pero le empujan al suelo- ugh...<br>-siguen buscando entre sus cosas y le roban el dinero –  
>-pa-parad por favor... eso es mio...<br>-Eres un pesado! -se acercan dos chicos hacia el, le golpean, y cae al suelo.  
>-Ugh...<br>-Jum! La próxima vez te lo pensaras dos veces antes de llevarnos la contraria niñato.  
>El grupo se larga, uno de ellos se queda mirando a kiku por un momento y se fue con los demás-<br>Intentando hacer un esfuerzo por levantarse, Kiku se dirige hacia el club donde Feliciano y Ludwig le estaban esperando, una vez llegado allí abre la puerta y Feli le recibe:  
>-Ciao Kiku! Qué... Eh?! Qué te a pasado? Estas herido!<br>-Tranquilo Feliciano-kun... no es nada, estoy bien solo.. me he caido eso es todo.  
>-Eh?! Pues esas no son heridas de haberse caído, te a pegado alguien?<br>-Yo... -se queda callado-  
>-Es por eso? serán... Quién a sido? Tenemos que decírselo al director.<br>-No, por favor! -agarra a Feli de la manga- por favor no le digas nada al director...  
>-Pero.. Kiku.. -se le queda mirando con cara triste- no quiero que le hagan daño a mi amigo...<br>-Entra Lud por la puerta- sucede algo?  
>-Oh! Lud! Que bien que hayas llegado – dijo Feli- verás resulta que...<br>Kiku explicó lo que pasaba a Ludwig, mientras Feli le curaba las heridas a kiku-  
>-Así que un grupo de chicos te han robado – dijo Ludwig- puedes decirme como eran?<br>-Pues... había un chico de pelo blanco con bufanda, otro con media melena rubia, uno con pelo largo y coleta a un lado, uno rubio con cejas gruesas y otro rubio y con gafas...  
>-Lo sabia... ya sé quienes son -le respondió- el grupo de Alfred ya esta tramando de las suyas...<br>-vee... ello son: "el club de las fuerzas aliadas" compuesto por: Ivan, Wang Yao, Francis, Arthur y Alfred, su club esta especializado en deportes, siempre estan molestando a los demás.  
>-Lo que no entiendo es porque se han metido conmigo.. yo no les hice nada.<br>-No tienes porque tener un motivo por que deban pegarte – le dijo Lud- cuando ven a alguien nuevo suelen hacer esto.  
>y más si le pueden sacar provecho – dijo Feli-<br>provecho? - preguntó kiku-  
>si – le respondió- en plan; los deberes o dinero, almuerzo, etc...<br>-Entiendo... bueno de todas formas no os preocupéis por mi, yo me encargaré del problema, no quiero involucrar a nadie más.  
>-Pero te van a seguir molestando, deberías hablar con el director – le dijo Lud-<br>-No os preocupéis en serio, yo me ocuparé del problema, de acuerdo? - siguió insistiendo Kiku-  
>-vee... bueno, pero si vuelve a pasar algo te ayudaremos. - le dijo Feli-<br>-Kiku sacó una pequeña sonrisa- entendido.  
>Pasan los días y todo anda normal por el instituto, durante las horas extra escolares los del club de las fuerzas del eje se reúnen para comenzar con los trabajos.<br>-Me encanta pintar! -dijo Feli-  
>-Si se te nota – le respondió Kiku sonriendo- tienes un estilo muy renacentista-<br>-sii, en Italia destacó mucho ese estilo, lo sé porque yo soy de ahí.  
>-ya veo, y ludwig-san que clase de estilo tiene?<br>-Emm bueno en Alemania que es de donde vengo, no destaca mucho el arte pero no se me da muy bien a mi que digamos... - le respondió-  
>Feliciano se asomó para ver el trabajo que estaba dibujando Kiku:<br>-guaaaoo! Me encanta tu estilo de dibujo, que tipo es? - le preguntó-  
>-oh.. en Japón es muy común este estilo de dibujo, se llama manga y es muy popular.<br>-Manga? Que cosas tan interesantes hay en Japón, pero una cosa... no exageras mucho las proporciones del cuerpo? Me refiero a los ojos y tal.  
>-Esto... en el manga destaca mucho ese estilo, se suele dibujar así, como los ojos grandes y de varios colores, pelo multicolores y de distintos peinados, delgados, para las mujeres normalmente les ponen mucho pecho, y a los hombres bastante musculosos, etc...<br>-oohh! Mujeres con mucho pecho! Jejé estaría bien que hubieran chicas así en Italia.  
>-FELICIANO! -gritó Ludwig-<br>-Uaahhhh! perdón perdón! No lo decía enserio – se acerca a el – ...sabes que te quiero a ti tontorrón no te cambiaría por ninguna otra chica y lo sabes – le coge de la mano y le sonríe-  
>-Ludwig lo mira serio pero a la vez aliviado- Feliciano... - lo abraza-<br>Feli levanta su pelo rizado con forma de corazón feliz por oír las palabras de Ludwig.  
>-no tienen remedio – dijo Kiku riéndose-<br>-Vee, y a ti Kiku? - preguntó Feli-  
>-Eh? Yo que?<br>-a ti te gusta alguien? O as tenido algun primer amor o algo?  
>-Yo.. -sonrojado y un poco avergonzado- no.. no he tenido nada de eso...<br>-Ohh vaya... bueno no te preocupes, seguro que conoces a alguien en este insti.  
>-le mira y sonríe- puede ser...<p>

TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Capítulo 2

Chapter 2

Al día siguiente, por la mañana Kiku se dirigió hacia las taquillas para coger sus cosas cuando de repente aparecen Alfred y compañía.  
>-Anda, mira quien tenemos aquí? Pero si es el nuevo de ayer.<br>-Kiku desvió la mirada- no quiero meterme en problemas por favor dejen de molestarme.  
>-Nosotros? - dijo Ivan- no molestamos, solo queremos ser amigos, da?<br>-Cierto – siguió Francis- honhonhonhon, es que acaso no quieres hablarnos?  
>-oh.. acaso tienes miedo? – dijo Alfred-<br>-Kiku los miró con inquietud-  
>Kiku en un auto reflejo salió corriendo al ver que los chicos tenían pensado meterse otra vez con el, le persiguieron hasta el jardín de atrás y le acorralaron. Alfred se acercó a el y empezó a burlarse, lo cual lo dejó bastante deprimido, el solo quería salir de esa situación en la que se había metido así que trató de no darle importancia a los comentarios que soltaban sobre el, le tenían acorralado en un circulo así que no podía escapar tan fácilmente.<br>-No tienen nada mejor que hacer que meterse con un simple alumno?! -dijo Kiku- yo no les hice nada!  
>-Tsk. Mira chaval, tu no nos dices lo que debemos hacer, nosotros solo queremos divertirnos un rato con el nuevo. – le dijo Alfred agarrándolo del pelo- así que no me toques las narices niñato si quieres que nos llevemos bien vale?<br>Los demás estaban inmóviles observando la escena, alfred le abofetea y lo suelta y se levanta.  
>-Por hoy lo dejo pasar pero la próxima vez será peor si vuelves a replicarme, vamonos. - dijo Alfred dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la entrada del insti-<br>mientras los chicos se alejaban de Kiku, Arthur giró la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Kiku por un momento, el le devolvió la mirada y se volvió a girar hacia delante incomodo, se sentía muy apenado por lo sucedido y a la vez se sentina frustrado por no poder ayudarle ya que no le agradaban las peleas que organizaba su amigo.  
>Cuando se marcharon, Kiku hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse e hizo un esfuerzo por volver a<br>clase.  
>Mas tarde al llegar a clase:<br>-Buenos días Kiku! Que tal es... OH!Que te pasó? - dijo Feli-  
>-Esto? Son solo unos golpes sin importancia, no te preocupes Feliciano-kun – le respondió-<br>-Te lo hicieron ellos verdad? - le preguntó-  
>Se quedó callado sin responder.<br>-Lo sabia! Serán... estas bien?  
>-No te preocupes, no es nada en serio. - le sonríe-<br>Feliciano lo mira preocupado, y kiku intenta sonreír para no preocuparle, el le devuelve la sonrisa un poco forzada por la preocupación que sentía por su amigo.  
>Feli para intentar cambiar de tema le dice:<br>-Nee, Kiku... un día me gustaría probar comida japonesa, podrás preparar algo algun día de estos? he oído que esta deliciosa.  
>-Claro, encantado –le sonríe-<br>Después de clase, Kiku se dirigió al club de arte, cuando llegó a la puerta se topó con Arthur parado delante esperando algo impaciente e incomodo.  
>-Esto.. puedo ayudarle en algo? - dijo Kiku.-<br>-Eh?! -se sobresaltó- ah.. esto yo...  
>-Suspiró- pase a dentro. -le invita a entrar, como el suele ser muy puntual a esa hora no estaban ni Feliciano ni Ludwig.-<br>Arthur entró y se quedó de pie algo incomodo, Kiku le ofreció asiento amablemente y el se sentó a su lado.  
>-Que le trae por aquí? - le preguntó mientras empezaba a dibujar en su libreta-<br>-Yo... - inquieto- vine para pedirte perdón.  
>-Pedirme perdón? Por qué?<br>-Por todo lo ocurrido.. me siento muy mal, yo insisto y le repito muchas veces a Alfred que no haga esto, y no me escucha, es horrible lo que te está haciendo.  
>-No tiene porque disculparse por lo sucedido, no hizo nada así que no ha de preocuparse por eso, pero gracias por preocuparse por mi.<br>-Incomodo y algo avergonzado- eh bueno... pero me siento mal porque no pude ayudarte.  
>-le sonríe- no pasa nada, al menos sé que sus intenciones eran buenas eso es suficiente.<br>-Le mira- Honda...  
>-Puede llamarme Kiku... si prefiere.<br>-Le miró sonriendo- Ah! Si claro jeje... - mira su libreta interesado- esto.. que dibujas?  
>-Manga – le respondió-<br>-Y eso que es?  
>-Es un estilo de dibujo de mi país, mire. – le muestra el dibujo que lleva haciendo desde hace un buen rato-<br>-Oh! que lindo. - lo mira sorprendido-  
>era un dibujo de dos nekos* (gatos)-<br>-Le gusta? - le sonríe-  
>-claro! esta precioso!<br>-Bueno no es para tanto... – sonrojado- aun tengo que practicar un poco.  
>-Pues a mi me encanta, yo no se dibujar, soy bastante malo.<br>-Pero seguro que podría aprender, si quiere algun día le enseño.  
>-En serio? - lo miró sorprendido-<br>-por supuesto -le respondió sonriendo-  
>Arthur se sonroja, no se había fijado tan detenidamente en el pelinegro, ojos rasgados color castaño oscuro, piel blanca y fina, pelo negro azabache, brillante y liso, esa tierna sonrisa, manos pequeñas y finas... era realmente lindo.<br>De repente entran por la puerta Feliciano y Ludwig rompiendo ese momento de tensión que había entre los otros dos.  
>-Que hace este aquí?! - dijo Ludwig-<br>-Kiku estas bien? - Le preguntó Feliciano-  
>-Ah.. yo.. -dijo Arthur-<br>Ludwig se acerca furioso hacia Arthur y le coge del cuello de la camisa.  
>-Ludwig-san! Por favor! Déjelo! El no ha hecho nada! - dijo Kiku gritando-<br>-Eh? -Lud le mira- entonces que hace aquí?  
>-El... solo vino a disculparse.. por lo sucedido – le respondió-<br>-Es eso cierto? - le preguntó a Arthur-  
>-Eh.. si claro! - le respondió-<br>-Lo deja en el suelo- esta bien...  
>-Feli se acerca a kiku y lo abraza- vee, estas bien de verdad?<br>-Si Feliciano-kun, no te preocupes- le sonríe-  
>-Creo.. que será mejor que me vaya... - dijo Arthur- los demás estarán buscándome. - se dirige hacia la puerta-<br>-Espere un momento por favor – dice Kiku agarrándole de la manga-  
>-Eh.. si? - lo mira-<br>-Esto... gracias.. -le sonríe-  
>Se sonroja y se gira hacia delante – de... de nada...<br>-Arthur se va cerrando la puerta tras de si-  
>-Kiku se gira hacia los otros dos sonriendo-<br>-Te ocurre algo? Te veo animado. – le preguntó Feli-  
>-Eh? no nada, estoy normal como siempre. – le respondió-<br>-Se te ve mas feliz de repente. – le dijo-  
>-Mmm.. no se preocupe, no es nada importante - le contestó-<br>-Bueno, no importa – añadió Ludwig- mientras estés bien es lo importante.  
>-S-si. - dijo kiku-<br>Al día siguiente, empezó un dia bastante normal, las clases, horas del club, extra escolares, kiku estaba en la biblioteca leyendo, estudiando para los exámenes.  
>Se levanta y se dirige hacia el estante de libros, intentaba alcanzar un libro pero por su baja estatura no lo alcanzaba, entonces, una mano mas larga cogió el libro y se lo dio, giró la cabeza y se encontró con Arthur.<br>-Oh... Arthur-san.. - lo mira sorprendido- gr-gracias por coger el libro.  
>-No hace falta que me agradezcas nada – le respondió- esta estas aquí por los exámenes, cierto?<br>-Si.. suelo venir a estudiar aquí.  
>Te importa si estudiamos juntos? - le preguntó rascándose la mejilla con el dedo indice- despues de todo estudiamos lo mismo.<br>-Si claro.. -le sonríe-  
>estuvieron un buen rato estudiando hasta que se hizo tarde y tuvieron que salir para regresar a casa.<br>-Bueno será mejor que vaya hacia casa ya, no quiero preocupar a mi padre – dijo kiku-  
>-Yo también, bueno nos vemos mañana- dijo Arthur y luego empezó a andar-<br>-Eh.. espere – le detuvo- esto... le apetecería venir mañana al club de arte? Pensaba traer un Bentô para almorzar.  
>-Oh.. emm.. si claro – lo mira sonrojado- si me invitáis no puedo negarme.<br>Le sonríe -estupendo, Hasta mañana entonces. – se despiden y regresan a sus respectivas casas-

Al dia siguiente Arthur fue al club, y Feli le abrió la puerta.  
>-Ciaaoo! Entra entra.<br>Se sientan, y preparan la mesa para almorzar, colocan los platos y las bebidas.  
>-Bueno ya esta todo listo – Dijo Ludwig- es hora de comer.<br>-Yey! Buon apettito! Gritó el italiano-  
>-Itadakimasu – dijo el japonés-<br>Oh! esta delicioso – dijo Ludwig-  
>-Veee! Delicioso! PASTAAA!<br>-Si, he de reconocer que esta delicioso – le dijo Arthur-  
>Kiku sonrió sonrojado – muchas gracias, me alegro de que les guste, estuve toda la noche preparándolo.<br>-En serio? -le preguntó Feliciano-  
>-Si – Le respondió- preparar un Bentô lleva su tiempo.<br>-Pues la verdad te ha quedado delicioso. -Señaló Arthur-  
>-oh.. muchas gracias - le sonrió-<br>momento tenso mientras arthur y kiku se miran a los ojos, cuando se dan cuenta de que las presencias de feliciano y ludwig siguen ahí.  
>-Ejem.. bueno -interrumpe ludwig- sigamos comiendo que luego tenemos que seguir con las tareas.<br>Terminan de comer, y de repente salta Arthur:  
>-Ah! Es cierto! Si llego tarde al entreno de tenis se enfadaran conmigo, tengo que irme ya, nos veremos luego, adiós. - se levanta y se va hacia la puerta, se gira otra vez hacia ellos- por cierto kiku, crees... que mañana.. podrías hacerme un Bentô para almorzar? La verdad es que me han encantado... por eso quería...<br>-si, claro con mucho gusto – le sonrió-  
>Arthur se sonrojó y salio corriendo por la puerta-<br>-Jeje, alguien se a enamorado -empieza a cantar Feliciano-  
>Kiku lo mira confuso – A que se refiere Feliciano-kun?<br>-Ya tu sabes! jeje – le guiña un ojo-  
>-Dejalo anda Feliciano. -Dijo Ludwig-<br>-jaja si solo era una bromita – le respondió mientra le da codazos a kiku en plan seña-  
>Ludwig le comienza a regañar- no te metas en la vida de los demás, te lo he dicho muchas veces.<br>-Vee... lo siento, pero es que es la verdad, o me equivoco? - mira a Kiku-  
>-Feliciano! - gritó Ludwig-<br>-No pasa nada – le interrumpe Kiku- no me molesta,...es cierto..  
>-OOOhhh Lo sabia! -Feli salta a abrazar a Kiku- jeje se enamoró! Veee, que lindos. Seguro que tu también le gustas, te mira bastante, y se sonroja al verte.<br>Eso cree? - Le preguntó sonrojado-  
>-Si si! Créeme te lo digo yo que tengo experiencia.<br>-Que experiencia? - dijo Ludwig-  
>-Eh... cuando antes me gustaban las chicas -tiembla asustado- eeeen fiiiiin! Yo te ayudaré tranquilo Kiku.<br>-Gracias... Feliciano.


	3. Capítulo 3

Chapter 3

Al terminar las clases Kiku sale de la sala y se dirige hacia la salida del insti para irse a casa, en la salida estaban Alfred y los demás, Arthur no estaba entre ellos.  
>-anda mira lo que tenemos aquí, cuanto tiempo sin vernos. - dijo el-<br>Kiku se quedó un momento quieto pero luego pasó por al lado de ellos sin destacar mucho.  
>-Hey! Acaso nos ignoras? - dijo Ivan-<br>-Nos tiene miedo jaja. - Dijo wang-  
>-Pobrecito. – Alfred lo agarra del hombro- no te asustes, si haces lo que te decimos no pasará nada. – pequeña sonrisa-<br>-Yo no quiero meterme en problemas, por favor dejadme en paz.  
>-Me temo que eso no va a poder ser...-se ríe- tenemos asuntos pendientes.<br>-Que? - le pregunta sorprendido-  
>-Has estado evitándonos todo estos días, no se como lo has hecho pero igualmente recuperaremos esos días perdidos...<br>Le acorralan y comienzan a acosarlo, intentaba huir pero se lo impedían, le pegaron, se burlaron y lo humillaron,hasta que finalmente acabó rendido en el suelo.  
>-jajajaja... Patético, miralo ahí acurrucado cual bolita para evitar que le hagamos más daño. -dijo Alfred- venga, volvamos a casa chicos.<br>-Kiku al ver que se alejaban intentó levantarse e intentó hacer un esfuerzo por no llorar y tratar de olvidar lo ocurrido.  
>Al día siguiente Kiku se dirige hacia la pista de tenis a ver a Arthur, le espera sentado en un banco, hasta su llegada. Cuando por fin ve que se acerca a lo lejos con un compañero de clase su auto reflejo es esconderse pero antes de hacerlo oye su voz llamándole.<br>-Kiku!  
>Kiku se paraliza de los nervios y se sonroja al verle, se tapa las heridas del día anterior para que Arthur no las vea -<br>-Que tal estas? Buenos días, me alegra verte.  
>El corazón de kiku late con fuerza.- eh.. si..<br>Se gira para mirar a Arthur y le sonríe.  
>-Quiero presentarte a un amigo mio, se llama Matthew Williams, y es el Hermano de Alfred.<br>-Her..Hermano? - preguntó el-  
>-SI, aunque tengamos distintos apellidos somos "hermanos" aunque distinto padre, auqnue yo soy mas amistoso, espero que no llevemos bien. – le extiende la mano- puedes llamarme Matt.<br>-Le da la mano y se dan un apretón de manos- encantado de conocerte, yo me llamo Kiku Honda.  
>-Bueno vamos a comenzar el partido – dijo Arthur-<br>Matt y Arthur comienzan con el partido, mientras Kiku los observa sentado en el banco. El partido iba bastante bien, Matt iba ganando por un punto, cuando de repente recibe mal el golpe de Arthur y golpea la pelota de tal modo que va dirigida hacia Kiku, Arthur en un auto reflejo corre a por la pelota y la golpea antes de que le dé a Kiku, la lanza lejos donde Matt no pudo alcanzarla.  
>-Estas bien Kiku? - le preguntó el mientras le agarra de los brazos-<br>-s-si.. estoy bien no ha llegado a darme.  
>-Perdona Kiku, no era mi intención, se me desvió. - dijo Matt-<br>-No pasa nada... esto.. Arthur... ya me puedes soltar.. estoy bien, no llegó a darme. – le mira sonrojado-  
>-Oh! Pe-perdona! – se aleja con la cara roja-<br>-Matt se acerca- te parece bien que lo dejemos aquí por hoy?  
>-Si será lo mejor – le responde-<br>-Vale, bueno me voy que tengo que terminar un trabajo, nos vemos luego vale? Adiós! -se va-  
>-Em... bueno, te parece bien que vayamos a comer al patio? - preguntó Arthur-<br>los dos se van hacia el patio y se sientan debajo de un árbol a la sombra.  
>-Kiku sacó una caja envuelta en un pañuelo y se lo da a Arthur- aquí tienes tu almuerzo.<br>-Que bien! Muchísimas gracias! - sonríe y lo abre- mmm tiene buena pinta! Que aproveche!  
>Arthur observa los antebrazos de kiku.<br>-Oye... Kiku..  
>-Si? Que sucede?<br>-Esas heridas de tus antebrazos...  
>-Kiku se sorprende de se tapa con las mangas- ha.. esto.. no es nada estoy bien son solo unos rasguños..<br>-Han sido ellos verdad...?  
>-Ah.. -se queda callado-<br>-Aghh... mierda, porque no estuve allí! No sabia que iba a pasar esto! -golpea al suelo-  
>-No pasa nada, no se preocupe Arthur-san estoy bien en serio – le sonrie y le agarra de la mano con la que golpeó el suelo- puedo aguantarlo no se preocupe.<br>-Kiku...  
>-Bueno, sigamos almorzando. – le sonrió-<br>-Vale...-siguió comiendo-  
>Siguieron comiendo, pero no se percataron de que están siendo vigilados por alguien, Francis se da cuenta de que Arthur esta con Kiku,<br>entonces les saca una foto con el móvil y se la envía a Alfred.  
>Al rato después, Arthur Y Kiku se despiden y se dirigen cada uno a su respectivo club.<br>De camino, Kiku, se topa con Alfred.  
>-Tú! Niñato! - le grita-<br>-Que sucede? - lo mira preocupado-  
>-Que haces tu saliendo con Arthur?<br>-Es solo un amigo... el solo quería...  
>-Callate! - lo interrumpe- si te crees que vas a arrebatármelo lo llevas claro! Arthur es mio y jamás se fijaría en una mierda como tú!<br>-Yo... -Kiku agachó la cabeza-  
>-crees que anda interesado en ti? Jajaja no te lo crees ni tú, solo va contigo porque le das pena, nunca estaría interesado en ti.<br>Intentando no caer en sus palabras – Mentira... no es verdad...  
>vienen los demás y le agarran.<br>-Qu-que hacen?! Suéltenme! - pataleando-  
>-Esto no va a quedar así, bajadle los pantalones.<br>-Que! -Dijo sorprendido- por favor no hagan eso se lo suplico.  
>Comienzan bajarle los pantalones y kiku intenta soltarse.<br>Alfred trajo a un chaval que había contratado para que se encargara del trabajo sucio y le ordenó coger a kiku.  
>-Entonces... puedo hacer lo que quiera? - dijo el chico-<br>-Si, es tooodo tuyo – le dijo Alfred-  
>gritando desesperado apunto de romper a llorar. -por favor, se lo suplico, déjenme, por favor, haré lo que sea menos esto!<br>El chico cogió de kiku y empezó tocarle.  
>Alfred sacó el móvil y comenzó a hacer fotos – "say cheese kiku" hahahaha.<br>-Por...faa..vor... paren...agh... se .. lo su...pli..coo.. - decia el chico entre jadeos.  
>Ludwig pasaba por ahi al oir los gritos vino corriendo.<br>Que estáis haciendo! soltadle ahora mismo! - gritó-  
>El chico del miedo que le entró soltó a kiku y salió corriendo, intentando huir por otra<br>esquina del jardín pero apareció Feliciano y le golpeó con una sarten, cayendo así al suelo.  
>-Elizabeta tenia razón, una sarten es muy eficaz. -se ríe-<br>ambos fueron corriendo hacia kiku que estaba tirado en el suelo llorando. Feliciano lo agarró, le abrazó y le ayudó a vestirse.  
>-Feliciano... -llorando y asustado-<br>-Tranquilo, ya pasó todo no te preocupes. – abrazándolo-  
>-Pero serás hijo de... -dijo Ludwig pero Alfred le interrumpió-<br>Ah ah ah! Cuidadito con lo que dices, porque tengo algo bastante comprometedor, y si no os comportáis bien, se lo enviaré a todo el instituto.  
>Ludwig apretó con fuerza los dientes.<br>Bueno lo dejaremos así por ahora, hasta lueguin! hahaha.  
>Se van. Feliciano ayuda a kiku a levantarse y se lo llevan al club, le sientan y le dan una taza de té.<br>-Cómo te encuentras? - le preguntó Ludwig-  
>-Estoy mejor... gracias por todo... -le respondió.<br>-No sabia que iban a llegar hasta el punto de acoso... -le dijo-  
>Kiku se quedó callado.<br>-Dijo que tenia algo comprometedor... - dijo Feliciano-  
>-Me sacaron fotos mientras me... - le respondió pero no quiso continuar-.<br>-Grr...maldita sea... si hubiéramos llegado a tiempo – dijo Ludwig-  
>-No se culpe, no tiene la culpa, vinieron en cuanto pudieron...<br>-Pero... Tú... -Dijo Feliciano entristecido-  
>-No se preocupen de veras... les agradezco mucho su ayuda, es lo único que importa... - le respondió-<br>Los dos se quedaron en silencio, Kiku los miró y les dijo:  
>-podéis... dejarme un rato a solas? … me gustaría descansar...<br>-Claro... -Dijo Feliciano-  
>-si necesitas algo llamanos. -Dijo Ludwig cerrando la puerta tras de si.<br>Kiku se quedó sentado en el sofá acurrucado con una manta y pensativo mirando a un punto fijo, sin moverse ni nada. Cuando volvió en si rompió a llorar, se sentía tan humillado que no lo soportaba, de repente, se levantó, estaba tan aturdido por todo lo ocurrido que por un momento perdió la cordura y se empezó a darse golpes con cualquier objeto de la sala. Después de varios golpes cayó al suelo agotado, después de semejante suceso solo quería acabar con su vida para no tener que aguantar mas acosos, lo único que hizo fue agarrarse el cuello e intentar ahogarse a si mismo, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo alguien abrió la puerta, Kiku se giró y vio a Arthur.  
>Kiku! - gritó el-<br>Fue corriendo hacia el, lo abrazó y le detuvo.  
>-Nunca hagas eso... - le dijo-<br>Kiku se quedó paralizado sin reaccionar, no podía ni hablar, aun estaba en shock,  
>-Ludwig... me contó lo que te pasó... ese maldito Alfred... me las pagará! De esta no se libra!<br>Kiku se gira y le abraza.  
>Arthur-san... - llorando con la cabeza baja para evitar que arthur lo viera-<br>-Kiku...-le agarra de las mejillas suavemente y le levanta la cabeza- no te preocupes yo me encargaré de todo... me ocuparé de todo este asunto tú no te preocupes mas, por ahora vayamos a la enfermería a que te miren esos golpes, de acuerdo?  
>Kiku asintió.<br>Arthur llevó a kiku a la enfermería, la enfermera le curó las heridas y salió fuera para ir a buscar un medicamento, dejándolos solos.  
>-Lo siento mucho... - dijo Arthur-<br>-Por qué te disculpas? - le preguntó-  
>-Porque no pude ayudarte... si hubiera estado allí te habría ayudado.<br>-No se preocupe, ya hace bastante estando a mi lado.  
>-Kiku... - le mira fijamente a los ojos-<br>Arthur se acerca lentamente a Kiku, y lo besa en los labios-  
>-Arthur-san... que... - lo mira sonrojado y confuso-<br>-Kiku... nunca mas pienses hacer lo que estabas apunto de hacer, tu vida es demasiado valiosa como para perderla... no merece la pena desperdiciarla por culpa de todo esto...  
>kiku... tú... Me gustas... desde que hablamos por primera vez, sentí algo especial por ti, no supe exactamente lo que era pero me dí cuenta al fin lo que es... te amo... quiero estar siempre a tu lado, daría mi vida por ti si es necesario.<br>-Yo... - sin saber que responder-  
>Le empezó a besar otra vez, acariciándole el pelo, se acerca a su oído y le susurra:<br>-Te amo... - mientras le besa el cuello-  
>-Kiku se estremeció, su corazón latía super rápido y podía oír sus latidos, mirando a Arthur todo sonrojado le dijo: yo.. también le amo Arthur-san... si nunca hubiera estado a mi lado yo...<br>Él lo mira y le sonríe tiernamente, y luego vuelve a besarlo, iba metiendo su mano por los pantalones cuando de repente Kiku salta diciendo:  
>-A-arthur-san... seria mejor dejar eso para otro momento...-se sonroja- estamos en una enfermería. -le detiene empujándolo un poquito alejándolo de el.-<br>(K ASE? FASTIDIANDO YAOI HARD DESDE O K ASE? xDDDDDDDDD, no se escribir hard así que lo dejo ahí)  
>-Tienes razón... - se levanta- iré a hablar con Alfred, vale? Tu quédate aquí con la enfermera.<br>-Kiku le sonríe sonrojado- vale.  
>Kiku le da un beso y se despide de el.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Arthur se dirigió hacia la sala donde estaban Alfred y los demás.  
>-Ey! Alfred! Tenemos que hablar! - gritó el-<br>-Hola Artie! Que tal? - le dijo Alfred-  
>-A ti que te parece?! - le respondió enfadado- Le hiciste daño a Kiku!<br>-Jum... y a ti que te importa! Estas siempre pensando en el!  
>-Porque estas dañando a alguien inocente.<br>-Me da igual! Se acercó a ti! Jum... - celoso-  
>-Ay... ya empezamos... Alfred.. te dije que solo quería que fuéramos amigos y lo sabes. Eres como un hermano para mi.<br>-Pero no es justo! Que tenga el que no tenga yo?!  
>-...no lo sé, pero me gusta, es especial. -le mira- Alfred... dame el móvil por favor.<br>-No... - gira la cabeza hacia un lado desviando la vista-  
>-Alfred... dámelo..<br>Se lo da. - tsk...  
>Arthur borra las fotos. - no hay nada mas no?<br>-... - callado-  
>-Alfred... -le mira-<br>-no, no hay nada mas...  
>Le devuelve móvil. - espero que no vuelva a pasar...<br>Al día siguiente en el club, Feliciano y Ludwig estaban pintando cuadros, y de repente Feliciano se pone a cantar para cambiar el ambiente de silencio:  
>-Hata futte- Hata futte- Hata futte PAREDO<br>-Que haces Feliciano? - le preguntó Ludwig.  
>-Pues cantar, para romper el silencio, vee.<br>-No hagas ruido que me desconcentras.  
>-Que soso eres Lud, ya no eres como antes. - se entristece-<br>-A que te refieres con eso? - lo mira-  
>-Antes nos divertíamos mas, y me hacías más caso, ahora ya no me dices nada.<br>-Ah.. eso es por...  
>-Acaso tienes vergüenza de estar conmigo? Es eso? Ya se que no soy una chica y cuesta mas hacerse a la idea de que sales con un hombre, pero yo lo estoy intentando porque te quiero, pero tu solo te escondes y me ignoras, no te comprendo, por que? - se pone a llorar-<br>-Feliciano...yo...  
>-Se dirige hacia la puerta- Me voy un rato a fuera...<br>-Ey espera! No te vayas, podemos hablarlo. - lo agarra del brazo-  
>-Suéltame Lud! - se intenta resistir-<br>-No voy a soltarte hasta que me escuches. - lo agarra mas fuerte-  
>-Que me dejes! - insiste-<br>-Agg... Mierda! - lo coge del culo lo levanta y lo deja de golpe encima de un pupitre.  
>- vas a escucharme de una vez?!<br>-Veee... - llorando con la cara roja-  
>-Ya se que últimamente he estado algo distante... pero eso no significa que haya dejado de quererte, yo.. Te quiero mucho Feliciano, más que a nada en el mundo, por eso estoy contigo y con nadie más...<br>-Lud... - se sonroja-  
>-Estuve algo distante porque tenia unos cuantos problemas económicos con materiales y no tenia tiempo para momentos románticos, perdoname...<br>-Sonríe secándose las lagrimas- no pasa nada Lud, me alegro de que me lo hayas contado porque estaba empezando a preocuparme...  
>-Feliciano... - se acerca a el-<br>El también se acerca y le da un beso, justo en ese momento entra Kiku por la puerta y los ve en una situación algo incomoda.  
>-Oh, Kiku bienvenido. – Dijo Feliciano bajándose del pupitre-<br>-Ludwig se quedó paralizado como una piedra por ese momento embarazoso-  
>-les pillo en mal momento? – les sonríe feliz-<br>-No que va... - dijo ludwig-  
>-Veee~ como estas kiku? Estas mejor?<br>-Si gracias estoy mejor – sonríe-  
>-que bien! Me alegro mucho.<br>-ayer Arthur-san vino a verme y estuvimos hablando..  
>-Y? que pasó? - preguntó Feliciano-<br>Sonríe- Arthur-san... me besó.  
>-Enserio?! -Sorprendido-<br>-Si – sonríe-  
>-oohhh! que lindos! - le abraza- sabia que le gustabas! jaja!<br>-No es para tanto.. - sonrojado-  
>-sii, porque es muy lindo! veee~<br>Arthur entra en el club.  
>-Arthur-san.. - va corriendo hacia el-<br>-Hola kiku – sonríe- oh! Y hola a todos!  
>-Que pasó? - le preguntó kiku-<br>-Ya solucioné lo de las fotos, me encargué personalmente de eliminarlas todas.  
>-Muchísimas gracias, se lo agradezco muchísimo.<br>-No me des las gracias hombre, no tienes que agradecer nada, Lo que pasa que a Alfred no esta muy contento con lo de que nos veamos.  
>-Ya veo...-mira hacia abajo-<br>-pero...No me importa. - le levanta la cara.-  
>-Arthur-san... - lo mira sonrojado-<br>-Me da igual que nos vean,no voy ni a esconderme ni a avergonzarme de nada, yo te quiero y por un capricho de alfred no te voy a dejar.  
>-rojo como un tomate- y-yo...<br>Se acerca a sus labios poco a poco hasta que llegan a rozarse, kiku sigue el beso apasionado, y arthur sin importar lo que haya alrededor sigue.  
>-kiku para y le mira- Arthur-san... - sonrojado gira la cabeza y mira hacia feliciano y ludwig-.<br>-eh... - arthur se sonrojó-  
>-Veee~, no os preocupéis, seguid a vuestro rollo jeje. -dijo feliciano-<br>-Nosotros vamonos hacia clase. - Dijo Ludwig.  
>-Creo.. que nosotros también tenemos que ir yendo a clase – dijo kiku-<br>-Cierto.. - asintió Arthur-  
>Se dirigen hacia las clases, pero no se habían percatado de que alguien los espiaba desde la esquina del pasillo, Alfred vio con sus propios ojos lo que estaba sucediendo, no lo va a olvidar nunca...<br>Por la tarde a la hora de las extra escolares, Kiku como siempre se dirige hacia la sala, cuando se topa con Alfred.  
>-Estas Contento, no? - lo mira-<br>-A-Alfred-san... - asustado-  
>-As conseguido lo que yo llevo intentando conseguir desde hace años en tan solo unas semanas...<br>-… - Sin saber que decir-  
>-Te lo voy a advertir por las buenas, alejate de Arthur o tendrá consecuencias.<br>-Yo...-no dijo nada-  
>-Acaso no me as oído bien? Te lo repetiré.. Alejate de MI Arthur. Entendiste?<br>-Yo... no...  
>-Que has dicho? - le preguntó-<br>-He dicho... que NO voy a dejarle, y no es tuyo! Arthur es MIO! El no te pertenece!  
>-Pero serás...! -se lanza a por kiku pegandole un puñetazo-<br>-Algo aturdido- ugh... No me harás cambiar de opinión... no pienso dejarle.. yo.. le amo.. y solo por el capricho tuyo no voy a cambiar de opinión.  
>-Enfurecido por lo que había escuchado decide golpearle varias veces hasta dejarlo en el suelo- Arg... que...<br>-y ahora que?! -le sigue preguntando-  
>-Ugh... y-yo... le quiero...nunca cambiaría de opinión.<br>-Ggrr... -justo cuando iba a pegarle una patada salta la voz de Arthur de fondo-  
>-Detente! - llega hasta ellos acompañado del resto el grupo-<br>-Kiku! - grita Feliciano-  
>-Que le has hecho?! - gritó Ludwig-<br>-Eh.. yo – dijo Alfred-  
>-Se acerca Arthur hasta kiku y le coge en brazos-<br>-Ugh... Arthur-san... - susurra en voz baja-  
>-Ya esta no te preocupes estoy aquí – le sonríe y luego mira a Alfred- Oye, por qué has hecho esto? Te dije que no quería nada contigo, no te metas en mi vida!<br>-Ah.. pero yo.. Arthur..-dijo Alfred tartamudeando-  
>-De peros nada! Te lo dije! Has hecho daño a la persona que mas quiero y eso no te lo voy a perdonar nunca.<br>-Kiku le da un tirón de ropa a Arthur- por favor... no te enfades con el..  
>-Pero Kiku, te a hecho daño...<br>-Lo sé... pero recuerda que sois amigos después de todo... eso no lo olvides... no destruyas esa amistad por culpa de lo sucedido...  
>-Por qué me defiendes?... - le preguntó Alfred- yo te he hecho daño...<br>-Acaso he de tener una razón? Nadie merece sufrir por muy malo que haya sido en el pasado. -le pide a Arthur que le baje y se dirige hacia donde esta Alfred-  
>-Le agarra de las manos- Alfred-san, se como se siente, se que es una sensación muy frustrante, pero... yo de verdad.. le amo... no sabría que hacer si no estuviera el apoyándome... sin no hubiera aparecido en mi vida tal vez no habría aguantado todo el acoso que recibí, yo lo soporté sobretodo gracias a el junto con feliciano y ludwig.. y mi vida no seria nada sin el...<br>-Kiku... - Arthur se sorprende al oir esas preciosas palabras dirigidas hacia el-  
>-Alfred miró a Kiku a los ojos, giro la cabeza a un lado y dijo- entiendo... se como es esa sensación... estaba tan cegado por los celos que no me percaté de que Arthur de verdad te quería... perdóname por favor... fue muy estúpido por mi parte... lo siento... - agacha la cabeza de vergüenza y se puso a llorar-<br>-Kiku le levanta la cabeza- no pasa nada, te perdono. – le sonríe- después de todo hay que saber perdonar. - le extiende la mano-  
>-Alfred le mira, se seca las lagrimas y después le coge de la mano y hacen un apretón de manos, luego mira a Arthur y le dice-<br>-Arthur... nunca lo pierdas y protegelo con tu vida, vale?  
>-No te preocupes, lo haré. – le respondió- Kiku lo es todo para mi...<br>-Arthur-san.. -se sonroja-  
>-Te entiendo... ojalá a mi algun dia me pase igual - dijo alfred mientras se iba-<br>-Anda.. vamos a llevarte a la enfermería -Dijo Ludwig-  
>-Veee~ – agarra a Kiku de la mano y se lo lleva a la enfermería-<br>Pasaron varias semanas, y todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, el grupo de Alfred dejó de molestar a Kiku, e incluso se hicieron amigos y crearon un club todos juntos para quedadas.  
>-Hello everybody! Bien comencemos con el punto de hoy! - salta Alfred-<br>-De que nos toca hablar hoy? - dijo Ludwig-  
>-Hablemos de pasta! - Saltó Feliciano-<br>-Nooo! - gritó Lud-  
>-y si hablamos de Cine? Estilos de películas que hay en cada pais de los nuestros? - sugirió Ivan-<br>Oh yeah! Si! En mi país siempre somos los héroes jajaja – saltó Alfred-  
>-Tenéis por costumbre los americanos ser los héroes en las películas, aru? - dijo yao-<br>-Vee~, y a vosotros que os parece? - mira a Kiku y a Arthur-  
>-Por mi vale es una buena idea. – Dijo Arthur agarrándole la mano a kiku y le mira-<br>-Si todos están de acuerdo, entonces vale. – Sonríe apretando la mano de Arthur-  
>-No hace falta que sean tan dulces delante de nosotros, eh? - dice Francis-<br>-los dos se sonrojan-  
>-Vah, dejalos. – Alfred le guiña un ojo a Kiku- jeje dejad estos a su rollo.<br>-Kiku sonríe- oigan, y si vemos pelis de miedo?  
>-Todos que se quedan callados un momento.-<br>-Yeah! Si! Molaría venga! - grita Alfred- me dan miedo pero soy un héroe!  
>-Veee! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -grita Feliciano-<br>-Todos se ríen-  
>-A ti te parece buena idea Arthur? - le preguntó Kiku-<br>-Eh.. Si claro, pero no te separes de mi, vale? Estas pelis no me gustan mucho... - lo agarra fuerte de la mano-  
>-Sonríe- por supuesto, nunca lo haría.. – le besa en la mejilla – siempre estaré contigo-<br>-Le devuelve el beso- Siempre...  
>-Venga poned la peli ya y dejaos de romanticismos! - grita Alfred-<br>-Uaaaaaahhhhh! -Feliciano huye de la sala- yo no quiero!  
>-FELICIAAANOO! -gritó Ludwig-<p>

FIN. ^_^ espero que os haya gustado al ser mi primer fic no es gran cosa pero intentaré mejorar :3


End file.
